Big Brother: Crossover Edition
by Patworx
Summary: 12 houseguests engage in the ultimate power struggle for a half million dollars.
1. Cast Intro

A young man with brown curly hair and glasses stood outside the Big Brother house. He looked at the audience and smiled.

"Hi," he said. "I am Patworx, and Welcome to the first season of Big Brother: Crossover Edition! You see this house behind me? Well, I have invited 12 characters from all across the realm of fiction to live in this house for the next three months and compete for a half-million dollar prize. But who are these characters? Let's find out!"

He then directed the audience toward a TV screen which displayed the image of a smug-looking brown-haired man wearing a suit and tie.

**ALAN/BOSTON LEGAL**

"Alan Shore is one of the most intelligent, and manipulative lawyers of all time. He has taken some of the most seemingly ridiculous cases ever to see a courtroom, and he has won nearly all of them. He also is a womanizer, so you can bet he'll be looking for a showmance."

The screen then showed a heavyset middle-aged woman with red hair.

**BERTA/TWO AND A HALF MEN**

"Berta is the housekeeper for Charlie Harper, and later Walden Schmidt. She has somewhat of a white trash background. Despite having such a demanding job, she usually doesn't like to work and spends much of her time just sitting around making wisecracks."

The next houseguest was a chubby little boy wearing a red coat and a light blue tossle cap.

**CARTMAN/SOUTH PARK**

"Eric Cartman is an 8 year old boy who lives in South Park, Colorado. On first impressions, this kid appears to be nothing more than an immature brat. First impressions can be misleading, however; hiding behind that façade of juvenile obnoxiousness is a deceitful sociopath who will do anything to get what he wants."

This was followed by a man with dark, spiky hair wearing an orange shirt with a blue shirt visible underneath.

**GOKU/DRAGON BALL Z**

"Son Goku is a universe-class martial artist who has battled and defeated some of the most powerful villains of all time. He is a member of a race called the Saiyans and was sent to destroy Earth as a baby but forgot his original purpose due to a head injury and became Earth's greatest protector. He's also pure of heart; will that hinder his game in the Big Brother house?"

After that came a man wearing a tuxedo. He also had a mustache, glasses, and in his mouth was a cigar.

**GROUCHO/MARX BROTHERS**

"Captain Jeffrey T. Spalding. Professor Quincy Adams Wagstaff. President Rufus T. Firefly. Whatever you want to call him, Groucho Marx is a legend in the world of comedy with his quick wit and his signature appearance. He should be a very memorable presence on the show."

At the heels of Groucho was a tan-skinned teenaged girl. She wore a blue robe and her brown hair curved into loops on both sides of her head.

**KATARA/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

"Katara is a girl who was born in the Southern Water Tribe. She learned how to bend water at an early age. One day, she was fishing with her brother and they discovered a boy frozen in an iceberg. This boy turned out to be the Avatar; a being who controlled all of the elements and was the only one who could restore balance to the world. She helped him save the world and later went on to date him. She's a nice girl, but don't get on her bad side."

Up next was a red bird with a crest.

**KAZOOIE/BANJO-KAZOOIE**

"Kazooie is a red breegull who lives in Spiral Mountain with her best friend, a bear named Banjo. Together, the two of them have defeated Gruntilda the evil witch on numerous occasions. She is very sarcastic and also very sneaky. Just ask Mumbo Jumbo during a card game."

Kazooie was immediately followed by a mustachioed man with brown hair, overalls, a red shirt, and a matching red hat with an 'M' on it.

**MARIO/MARIO BROTHERS**

"Anyone who hasn't been living under a rock for the past 30 years will recognize this guy. Mario is a gaming legend and an epic hero who has starred in some of the greatest games of all time. And now, he is taking a break from rescuing Princess Peach to compete for a half-million dollars. How will he fair in this group?"

The next contestant was a shy teenage girl with brown hair and glasses.

**MEG/A WRINKLE IN TIME**

"Meg Murray is the daughter of two well-respected scientists. Her father went missing when she was a little girl and she had to travel to a distant planet to help save him. She is very intelligent, but she has something of an inferiority complex, not realizing her own self-worth half the time."

Next was an attractive, red haired, middle-aged woman with a no-nonsense expression.

**REGINA/THE LITTLE FOXES**

"Regina Giddens is a southern aristocrat from the 1940's. Her husband and two brothers are all wealthy businessmen and Regina has to rely on her husband for financial support since her dad only gave her brothers inheritance. Luckily, she can usually manipulate her husband to do her bidding. She is ruthless, conniving, and at times downright evil. She will do anything and everything to win this game."

Another woman replaced Regina, this one being a friendly-looking blonde in her 20's.

**TAKANO/HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI**

"Miyo Takano is a nurse who resides in the town of Hinamizawa. She seems harmless at first glance, but she is the mastermind who unleashed a mind-altering disease upon all of Hinamizawa an entrapping them all in a seemingly infinite time loop. With that in mind, it is clear that she will not be easy to take down."

The last picture was of a male teenager with a demented expression and brown hair (though several chunks have it have been pulled out).

**VERN/SPUD**

"Vern Blackadder is a boy from South Africa who attends an all-boys boarding school. He has an extremely deranged personality, to the point where he was once nicknamed 'Rain Man'. He rarely talks and has a bizzare obsession with cats."

With all the houseguests announced, Patrick turned the camera on himself.

"So those are the 12 men and women you will be watching over the next three months," he said excitedly. "What will happen when all of these characters are locked in a house together? Tune in regularly to find out!"


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

Big Brother CE 1 Premiere Part 1

Patworx stood in the center of the Big Brother living room, waiting patiently for the twelve houseguests to arrive. He looked up at the camera and waved his hand to greet the audience.

"Hello," he told them. "I am Patworx, and today the first season of Big Brother: Crossover Edition officially begins. At this moment, we are waiting for the 12 houseguests who we will get to know over the next 3 months."

The doorbell rang.

"And here's one now," Patworx smirked. And he got up and opened the door to find a teenage girl with brown hair and glasses.

**Meg/A Wrinkle in Time**

"Uh, h-hi," she stuttured. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey there, Meg," replied Patworx. "You're the first one to arrive. Don't look so nervous, you're a guest here."

Meg smiled a little, but her nerves didn't go away.

_Meg: I have never had a lot of self-confidence. I've been that way ever since I was a small child. _

"Take a seat," said Patworx. "The others will be here soon."

As Meg sat down there was another ring at the door. Patrick opened it up to find a friendly-looking blonde in her 20's grinning confidently.

**Takano/Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

"Good to see you, Takano!" Patworx said as he shook her hand.

"It is an honor to be here, Patworx!" Takano said.

"Thank you. So far, Meg is the only other arrival. Chat with her for a while."

Takano sat down next to Meg and held out her hand.

"Hey there, Meg," she said. "I'm Miyo Takano, but you can just call me Takano."

Meg stared at Takano for a few seconds before slowly reaching for her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Meg whispered.

_Takano: Back in my node, I am the mastermind of one of the biggest government conspiracies in world history. Most people perceive me as nothing more than a kind young woman. Why would anyone ever suspect my staggering intelligence? That money is as good as mine. _

The doorbell rang once again. This time, it was a man with a moustache, glasses and a cigar in his mouth. He was also wearing a tuxedo. Poking his head through the door, he looked around the inside of the house and then rolled his eyes.

**Groucho/Marx Brothers**

"This is the most washed up joint I've stayed at since the Rittenhouse Mansion," he quipped.

"Well, you'd better get used it, Groucho. You may be staying here for up to three months," said Patworx.

Groucho sat next to Takano and shot her a lust filled grin. Takano was slightly rattled, but you wouldn't know it from looking at her.

"There are nine houseguests who've yet to arrive," Patworx said.

"Well they'd better look like this one," Groucho said pointing at Takano. He then put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"If you'll pardon," said Takano, "would you please not smoke around me? It agitates my throat."

"When I put a cigar in YOUR mouth, THEN you can complain about your throat," said Groucho.

Takano groaned.

_Groucho: Once, I shot an elephant in my pajamas. How he got in my pajamas, I'll never know. _

The doorbell rang again.

"Another houseguest, and not too soon from the looks of it," said Patworx. This time, it was a male teenager with a demented expression and brown hair (though several chunks have it have been pulled out).

**Verne/Spud**

"BIG BROTHER!" Verne yelled, raising his hands in the air.

"Yes Verne, you are on Big Brother," Patworx said as he rolled his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Verne ran into the house screaming like a maniac. For the next few seconds, Patworx and the other houseguests watched dumbstruck as Verne screamed incoherently and ran around in indistinct circles.

"VERNE!" Patworx yelled.

Verne quieted down and slowly stopped running. He looked at Patworx with a psychotic grin.

"Take a seat with the others!"

Verne obeyed Patworx, but continued to fidget and babble on the couch. His three housemates said nothing and shot eachother horrified glances.

_Verne: CAT WILLY! _


End file.
